Stand by Myself
by endlessCHAIR
Summary: take place after 4.04 chuck said a very harsh words to Blair which is bring her to the decision that she done with him forever. Become a famous model but the shadow of her past always haunting her.
1. Chapter 1

stand by myself

take place after 4.04 chuck said a very harsh words to blair which is bring her to the decision that she done with him forever.

Stared into the skyline of beautiful view of london city, Blair Waldorf is having a thought about her life until

a voice came up behind her " Blair, we have to get ready, photoshoot is in an hour,"

her assistant called for her from the other room. Snap back into reality, Blair hurried to the living room to meet with Sarah, her assistant who already work for her since a year and a half ago.

"What's my schedule for today?" asked Blair with a sigh

"You will have photo shoot for Elle magazine from 9-11 and shooting for your new shampoo commercial, and at 8 you have a fashion show for Chanel fall season,"said Sarah as she look back at Blair.

After moved out from New York and finished her sophomore year in Colombia,

Blair moved in to Paris, stayed with her mother and Cyrus and transfered to Paris University

and majoring Economics.

She became a model and an actress in Paris after Aaron, her step brother

accidentaly showed Blair's picture to one of his friend who had interest in Blair

for modeled his project. From that, her face in one magazine

caught one professional management and asked her to be a model.

Her career in Paris fly so fast and increase to another job as an actress

in film and many famous commercial break.

"Is that all" Blair asked. "yes,..for now" Sarah aswered her with smile.

"Good, well i have to meet Bryan for lunch so you'd better clear my schdule for that" Blair said as she went to the closet for changing

"yes mam" Sarah said while preparing Blair's clothes for her day.

Lunch has come Bryan's already waiting in a is Blair's second boyfriend after she moved in to Paris.

They met in park near Eiffel tower after Blair accidentAly threw off her coffee to Bryan shirt.

From the first time he met Blair, he was sure that Blair is for him.

On the other hand,Blair just want to being friends with him and have no interest in him.

But he never given up to get her heart and he won, they dated for almost 2 years now.

Bryan is a bussinessman, when he met with Blair he was in his business tour

for a new deal. His company is one of the biggest property company in the world.

He convinced Blair to moved in with him to London and he promised not to prevent her from her job.

with a quick glance, she spotted him in the right corner of restaurant, she hurried to him with a smile on her face. "hi honey, Im so, so sorry for being late" she said as she pecked him on he lips.

" hmm,... for a beautiful girl like you, I can wait another few hours in here" Bryan said as he caressed her chin.

"you can't wait for me in such a long time, because who knows how many woman will try to steal my man from me" Blair said with a pout in her face

"they can try as hard as they could, but you know I only have my eyes on you" he answered and take her hand in his. " so how was your hectic day?" he asked and they discussed their day while having a lunch.

They separated again after lunch but they both promise to spent a night together in their apartment later. After Bryan dropped her off in the location she got a text from her mother about considering being a model for Eleanor Waldorf collection in New York fashion week. She really want to help her mother but being back to New York is really hard after what happened in the past. But beside that, she really missed many things in her hometown, Serena, Nate, Dorota, her minions in Columbia, central park,.. many things. But she's been so good from moving on from something that she really hate to remember until now.

Things with her family, her job, and the most important thing is Bryan, Bryan Adams. Finally, God give her a chance to love someone again and to be loved in a way that she never imagine before. She don't even know, what she could have done without Bryan on her side. Bryan is like her wings, he support her and never tired of her, she always be number one in his priority even with his big responsible to his family company. He's every women dream about, absolutely handsome, tall, blue eyes, and matched her gorgeous hair in brunettes. The thought of him make her smile and she can't wait to go home and surprised him.

She snapped back after receive a text from Sarah, asking where she is and tell her that she's already in a make up room. She continue her way and want to finished her job as soon as possible.

After finished with her last job, she excused herself from everyone. She wants to get home before Bryan did so she can prepare her surprise for him.

The elevator dings and with the final touch of her hair Blair is done. She curls her hair in the way that Bryan likes and put on a very sexy lingerie that she got after the fashion show ended. She grab her robe a hurried up to a living room to greet her boyfriend.

" Hey sweetie" greet Blair as Bryan put his case down and went to Blair for a welcome kiss.

" Hey you too sexy" Bryan said as he wrapped his arm around Blair and kissed Blair with so much passion.

" mmhhmm... someone is obviously missed me today" teased Blair

" yeah.. obviously" Bryan move to kiss Blair again.

" Patience love, lets go to our room and I'll freshen up your mind from all the stress you have today" Blair said as she massage his scalp

"but sadly my love, I have no passion for today" Bryan said as she carried Blair like a bridal style to their room while Blair giggling all the way around.

After they shared a mind blowing experience, Blair cuddling with Bryan while caressing his muscular chest and she feel like taking about her mother text that afternoon.

So she spoke " my mom text me today, you know.."

"really, what did she say?" Bryan turn his gaze to her

"she want me come to New York and be her model in New York Fashion Show next week"

"really, that's wonderful and beside, you haven't meet her in six months right, that can be a good chance for both of you sweetheart" said Bryan while caressing her right arm as an encouragement.

" It's not my mom that Im worried about,.."

" then what is it?" Bryan asked with a little bit concern, that's one from many things that she love about him, he really care about her. He really cant stand watching her sad or suffered from something.

"hmmm, its um.. its my past. My best friends and everything that I left off when I move in to Paris. I barely contact them after that, what if they never want to be my friends again after that Bryan?" Blair explained with sob in her voice

Suddenly Bryan sat up on the bed and kissed her forehead, soothing her nerves. " Hey..hey, they're your best friend. And from what I've heard Serena and Nate seems like a nice people, right?"

" yeah, they really are"

"listen, you can text your mom about the fashion week that you agreed to be her model and after that you call Serena and Nate that you will be coming to New York next week and invited her to a fashion week. We can meet up together and get to know each other" explained Bryan

"you'll accompanying me to New York?"

" Of course my queen, I cant imagine being a miles away from you knowing you'll be completely stunning wrapped in Eleanor' s design. Oh, and let those man have an eyes in you, ugh.. I couldn't bear it my queen " Brandon said with a jealous tone

Blair laugh very hard on her boyfriend joking and said " okay, I'll call them in the morning and let them know that I have this amazing man on my side, thank you Bryan you're wonderful." Blair said and lean in to kiss him

"You are wonderful my queen, now sleep tight. Tomorrow's a big day " said Bryan kissing on top her head and wrapped his arm around her waist.

With smile on her face, Blair closed her eyes and wondering what might have come if she really come to New York, she begin thinking about her fear and erased them quickly. She moved on. One thing that she really wanted to do 4 years ago. Finally, she fall into a slumber in the arms of the man she loves.


	2. Chapter 2

She woken up with the feeling on someone lips pressed on hers. With mumbling and a sleepy face she opened her eyes and spoke " Morning honey,.."

"Morning indeed" answered Bryan

" what time is it, and why are you already showering? "Blair asked with confusion

"it's seven and I have a meeting to catch this morning" Bryan said and took a seat on the other side of bed.

Bryan took her hand and kissed it while Blair spoke "you should have woken me, I'd love to have a shower with you, especially when you bathed me" she smiled

"I would love too sweetheart but knowing you, I have a feeling you wouldn't let go of me even we already finished shower" teased Bryan

"My bad, I forget you know me so well" Blair said

"But that is the thing I love about you, now get up and have a breakfast with me sleepyhead " said Bryan as he pulled Blair's hand

"I wont get up unless you give me a piggy back to the dining room" whine Blair to Bryan as she covered her face with sheet, pretending to be mad

"Alright my Queen, I am your humble slave ready to service you today" joked Bryan when he turn his back so that Blair can climb up to his back

Blair quickly uncover her face and giggling, she jumped to Bryan's back and spoke " oh, my handsome slave, I guess I'll give you a reward after your hard work pleasuring my heart today"

They feed each other at breakfast and have a talk about Bryan's new deal. Bryan always shared his mind about everything with Blair including his work. And Blair always has a great idea about something that he wants to create. On last deal, she helped him with the opening of a new apartment. She make it success with her idea with invited her friend which is many of them are a famous model. Having Blair is like something that he waited for a long time in life.

Escorting Bryan to the elevator, she gave him his bag and lean in for a kiss "Good luck on your meeting love, I'll always be with you in your heart"

"Thank you my Queen, and you too"

"Me? What about me, Im not making any deal today" Blair asked with confusion

"No, but good luck with your conversation with Eleanor and your friends later" said Bryan

"Oh right, that one" Blair face suddenly fall

"Hey, don't worry about that, just remember I'll always be with you too in your heart. And I'm hoping a good news after I'm home." Said Bryan while caressing her cheek

"I hope so, now go before I change my mind and locked you in our room" threatened Blair

"Okay..okay. Bye, I love you " Bryan kissed Blair on the cheek and get into the elevator

" I love you more" while blowing him a kiss

With a long sigh she return to the bedroom and sat on a left side across her vanity and picking up her phone. She considered to calling her mother first and then after that she will call Serena. Having a thought about Serena, she wonders what is she doing today, back then in this Tuesday morning they'll have a breakfast while watching Tiffany's and then they will have a shoe shopping until bags after bags in their hand. With that thought, she quickly dialed her mother's number.

"Morning mom, I'm coming to New York next week !"

Now, it's her turn to dialed Serena's number. With one click on her Blackberry, the connection between London and New York seems so close. She wait for another second until a familiar voice picking up the phone.

"Hello,.."

"Serena, it's me." Said Blair nervously

"Blair, is it you?" asked Serena

"Yes Serena it's me." Blair smiled knowing that her best friend didn't forget her voice after years.

"How are you? And where are you ? Don't you know that I missed my best friend ? Serena's voice fell shaking on the phone

"I'm incredibly fine and happy in London but I suffered a disease called broken heart because missing her best friend so much" answered Blair

Serena laugh and spoke "That's your own fault because leaving me here in Columbia struggle alone without my best friend"

"but I guess you survive, right" joked Blair

"I do, but happened to see my friend in every magazine without knowing where she is, I guess you knew how it feels when im in boarding school" said Serena

"Yeah I know the feeling, I'm sorry Serena" Blair said in regrets

"Karma is a bitch, taking away my friend for years" Serena said and Blair laugh on the other phone

"But, I'll erased that karma because next week I will be in the same city as you" Blair said with the excitement in her voice

"Are you moving back to New York? That's great! I cant wait to go shopping with you and…" Blair's cut Serena's words suddenly

"No Serena, I just fly to New York for a Fashion week. My mother asked me to modeled her clothes for this season" answered Blair with regrets

"Oh, but why don't you stay here Blair, I know your family's not here anymore but at least you have me here," Serene said in a low tone

" I wanted to, but I have my new life here Serena. I have great job, nice friends, and a wonderful boyfriend." Said Blair

"Wow, you really are moving on. Who's the lucky man?" asked Serena

"Yes, I am. His name is Bryan, Bryan Adams and next month we're going to celebrate our two years together." Blair smiled remembering her anniversary date

"That's wonderful Blair, I cant wait to meet him and thanking him for taking care of my best friend for two years." Said Serena

"Okay I'd love to catch up with you but obviously my assistant is so impatient for hearing my voice"

"I understand miss model" joked Serena

"Bye, I call you later" Blair hung up and picked her Iphone on the other side

"What is my schedule today Sarah?" same sentence different scene everyday, Blair thougt

Now she can face her day with smile and can't wait to tell Bryan about the news. Now, she can't wait for next week. Going to New York with Bryan will be wonderful and she have a plan to teach him how to feed the ducks in a park.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Since the day she called Serena, Blair's day seems much lighter than before. It's like somebody had lift off a heavy weight on her shoulder. And that's because her amazing boyfriend , the one who convince her to do it. Now, she is on her way to Bryan office, carrying a meal box for lunch together in his office. It's been a habit since Blair having a difficult way to have a lunch by herself since she officially dating Bryan.

"Good afternoon Miss Blair, Mr. Adams is expecting you in his room" greet Annie, Bryan's secretary

"Thank you Annie, yes he is totally expecting me for this box" joked Blair to Annie. Blair is pretty close with Annie. Annie is late thirty but still beautiful, she already married and has one child named Donnie. She likes to checking up Bryan schedule on Annie, and to keep an eye for him if he already eat a lunch or not.

"Knock..knock.! Room service" Blair said as she entered Bryan's Office

"Wow, I didn't know that I hired a beautiful worker in this office and I've seen your face before in a Vogue magazine this morning " Bryan said while showing Blair a new chapter of Vogue magazine on his hand.

Blair giggling and hurried to Bryan's desk. "Wow, you already bought that? I didn't even know that it's already out today" Blair said and looked at the magazine

"I told Annie to buy every magazine that have you in it" said Bryan as he pulled Blair on his lap for a kiss. Blair instantly fell to his lap and wrapped her arm on his neck.

Blair pull out to say something, but Bryan caught her jaws for another kiss "mmhhmm, not enough" Bryan mumbling in her lips

Blair smirked in his lips while saying " I already got us a ticket for Monday to New York"

Bryan's suddenly pull out and stared at his eyes, " Blair, I have to tell you something", said Bryan

"What is it sweetie?" Blair asked and caressing his cheek

"Annie just told me this morning that the investor from Japan wants to canceled this meeting tomorrow and rescheduled it to Monday and Tuesday " Bryan explained with regrets

" And that means…" start Blair with sad in her eyes

"But it just two days, the rest of the week I'm all yours" said Bryan with hope

Blair face still fall with sadness, and Bryan lift her chin and said, " but if you want me to keep coming to New York with you on Monday, I'll cancel it. I don't give a shit about those people but please don't mad at me "

Blair smiled, "I'm not mad at you silly. I'm proud having an amazing boyfriend like you"

"Really? You're not mad?" Asked Bryan with disbelieve

"With one condition" asked Blair

"anything" snapped Bryan

"You have to eat all of this lunch that I already brought for you and you should feed me" asked Blair with pointing her finger on a meal box

"hey that's two things not one" protested Bryan

"Take it or leave it Adams !" threatened Blair

"Yes my queen, I take it to see a smile on my beautiful girlfriend's face"

After they finished with lunch, Blair excused herself from Bryan because she has a photo shoot schedule near the London Bridge. After that, She buy a couple merchandise for Serena, Nate, Eric, and Dorota. She arrived at home at eight and Bryan's not home yet. She decide to pack her clothes for Monday since it was already Saturday night. It was suppose to be their day or Blair's day more exactly. Saturday and Sunday is Blair's day in their calendar.

They usually spend their time with flying off with Adams private plane visiting many beautiful country. Last week they went to Bali, Indonesia after Blair attending Eat, Pray, Love movie premiere and curious about Bali. That is something that makes their relationship keep steady in place even they busy with their own activity. She takes Bryan and he said that he wont be home until 9. When she continue her packing, she found something that remind her of her past. Her awful past that she trying hard to forget.

She don't even know how can she bring that thing along her suitcase. She picked up her blue dress and holding it. Seeing that dress is so painful, until the shadow of her past haunting her back.

Flashback.

"are you satisfied?" asked a male voice inside Blair's room once she arrived home from attending Gala event and after she has done exposing Chuck's new beau that night.

"Chuck! what are you doing here?" asked Blair back because she's surprised seeing him in her room

"Are you, Blair?" Chuck keep asking Blair that question

"I don't understand.." said Blair a little bit nervous seeing his mad eyes

"THE HELL YOU DONT UNDERSTAND !" Chuck's tone is scaring Blair since he move forward to where she stands. "Why cant you drop that bad habit of yours, why cant you stop scheming against people who'd love to reach their happiness?"

Blair is so taken back at his words. "If what you mean exposing your little slut to everybody than that's not my fault." defend Blair "You should thanking me for that not yelling like a drunken ass like you used to be" said Blair

"Do you know what is my biggest mistake in life?" he asked " My mistakes is YOU ! Knowing you, being friends with you, hooking up with you, scheming with you, falling for you, getting you into ivy league university, and listen to your words that I should come back to New York, THAT IS MY BIGGEST MISTAKE ! " Chuck yelling in front of Blair's face. Didn't even care if she's shaking from his words.

Tears streaming down her face, her make up was also ruin because her tears. How could he said that to her. Didn't he know his words was really harsh even for him. Then she thought about what she did to Eva. She really shouldn't have done that to her because that's not her business. But she's Blair Waldorf for crying out loud. Exposing someone's dirty secret is a part of her.

But what she didn't believe is the man that she loved for a long time even she still is until now could said such a words to her. Everyday she's thinking of him, missing him, considering to forgive him when she knew he already replaced her. Her head spinning, she feel like a cheap whore on the ground begging to someone's attention. And his words slapped her face until she wake up from her mistake,

and so she said, " are you done, or you want to hurt me physically like you already hurt my feelings. Go ahead, I allow you" her voice still shaking

Chuck's face fall on the ground. Blair was too hurt she cant even read his expression like she used to.

"Come on, do whatever you want. Slapped me, hit me on in the face, because whatever you would do to me cant even compare my pain that you leave on my heart" explained Blair with teary eyes

"Blair..." Chuck started

"I'm sorry Chuck for what I did to Eva that ruin your wonderful relationship. And thank you." said Blair

"For what?" Chuck asked with confusion

" For giving me your piece of mind about how you feel about me" she gave him a weak smile " I promised you, I'll never bother your life ever again "

Silence surrounding them. Blair held her breath and broke the silence, " Now could you please leave, looks like you don't have anything to say to me and we're both done. "

She headed to the door of her room and opened them for him to leave. He walks out from her room as she closed her door. She fell besides the door and wrapped her arm around her legs. Thinking what just happened and Chuck's voice keeps replaying in her head. Was she even that low for someone like Chuck? She run to the bathroom and doing something that she always do when she needs power over her. When she come back, she looked at her father photo and holding it against her chest. She picked up her phone and hearing someone voice that really soothe her heart

"Blair Bear, what happened sweetheart?"

Tomorrow morning she fly back to Paris and tell her father that she wants to be with her family here. She said that she's lonely in New York. Her father asked what will happened to college if she really move in to Paris. Luckily Cyrus's friend can help her to get into Paris University but she has to wait until the sophomore year ended because she just transferred to Columbia. While waiting for her sophomore year to be end, Blair keep her attention to her study. She barely hanging out with her friends even Serena. She stopped checking Gossip Girl, stop scheming against people, until her presence lost for a while.

When the time comes, she invite Serena to hanging out together all day just the two of them and the end of the night, she confessed that tomorrow morning she has a plane wait for her in the airport for taking her to Paris. Serena was shocked and convince Blair not to go but her decision is final. She leave New York on tomorrow morning and she barely contact Serena after that.

She hear Bryan's voice calling for her, she quickly discarded the dress back to the suitcase and hurried to the bathroom to brush her face with fresh water so Bryan wont suspects her. When she's out from the bathroom she saw Byan taking of his suit and smiled,

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere" said Bryan relief

"Yes, I just finished brushing my teeth" Blair said as she walked to Bryan direction

"I see u already packed" Bryan said while wrapping his arms around Blair. "are you sure you okay with going alone without me? I still can change my meeting schedule" explained him

"For a hundred times I'm okay, just make sure it's only for two days. I'll arrange your introduction to my friends after you arrived in New York" Blair said

"I promised my queen, I'll call you when I'm landed"

"You'd better. Now go to shower, I'll go get your pajamas," said Blair while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Thanks honey" Bryan said and kissing her forehead

With a long sigh she opened the dresser and thinking a way how to avoid that bastard when she's in New York.

tbc...

hi, thank you very much for your reviews. i really appreciate it. And I'm really sorry about the grammar and all, English is not my mother language, but consider im pretty good for Asian people will you? lol. So, I added 2 more chapters today because I've done it and reviews always welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chuck's POV

He rolled off from the bed, went to his alarm to turn it off. With a heavy eyes he get up from the bed and went to shower. Today, he will face up his day in office, buried with a dozen contracts to sign and went home to drunk for a bit at the bar and then go to his room for get some sleep. Doing the same thing and surrounded by papers and people. Inside, he feels so lonely without family and friends, not that he didn't have friends but this past few years Nate has been busy and already moved out from Empire. After Nate moving out, he feels Empire was too big for himself but he knows that's not the only reason, there's something that he trying to forget so hard in that place. Good, sad, and bad memories with a certain woman always haunting him in sleep. So he decided to go back to the Palace and avoiding those memories.

After he showered and get dressed, he got a text from Nate that he's looking forward to hanging out with him like old times. He texted him back that he would love to but today he has an important meeting so he asked for tomorrow instead. He got into the elevator and went to the waiting limo outside.

He has an appointment with clients in a restaurant near his building office. The meeting went well until a little girl voices disturbed his concentration.

" Hi Miss, are you the one on that shampoo commercial ?"

"Oh, Hi.. yes I' am honey, why ?" asked Blair with a smile while she's waiting for her decaf to arrive.

"Well, your hair is so beautiful. I want to have a hair like you, can I take a picture with you Miss?"

Blair only laugh and said " Your hair is also beautiful, come here honey, lets take a picture together."

Chuck's thought suddenly feel blurry as he heard that woman voice. That voice was so familiar for him, feels like a cool wind blew off to from the window. Like a whisper from an angel up there. And he looked around to find the source. There, he find a woman he knew a long time ago, someone that he knew so well, inside and outside.

She looks the same but yet so different. If he didn't hear her voice he might not recognize her. Her appearance is so unlike Blair he knew. She looks taller and thiner. Her hair is darker than he remembered, more brunette exactly. With the bangs on her hair, since when Blair cut her hair with bangs? but it makes her more beautiful and sweet. The curls still stay the same but longer this time. And her dress, It wasn't Blair style at all. She wear a tank top with a cardigan and some pearls on her neck, and what he couldn't believe is that jeans. But he should admit she looks sexy as hell wearing those plus high heels on her feet.

Suddenly his nerve comes out. Should he call her, approaching her to where she stand or maybe just say hello asking how was she doing this past four years. But then he remember the last time he saw her, they were on a bad situation. He don't even know if they're still friends or not, after what he done to her in the past. After that night, he actually feel miserable, regret for what he said. He clearly out of his mind that night. How could he say that to her? Said that being with her was his big mistake. He actually want to asked her forgiveness but somehow, seeing her was so out of the blue moon. And all he know that she resign from Columbia after the sophomore year ended.

He looked at her once again, abandoning his clients who is very busy reading those contracts. And he confused, why is that girl asking for Blair's signature and want to take a picture with her? How did she know Blair? But his thought suddenly interrupted,

"So, Mr. Bass, are you clear with our explanation?"

"Oh, Yes. Clearly Mr. Smith"

"Very well, then I have to tell you that this deal is not just between our company. But we're also making a partnership with Adams Enterprises, do you happened to know him?"

" Who didn't know Adams family Enterprises, that is one of the most prestigious company in the world. I also read the proposal before. We're lucky to have him as a partner in this project."

" Well, good luck then. We'd better make a good impression to him for Bass Industries future ahead. Once we have him, any project that you dreamed of will come true" Explained Chuck's client.

" I can assure you gentleman. Now, that we're done, apparently I have some business to attend to.."

"Oh, yes thank you very much. It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Bass"

Chuck looked to Blair spot before and relieve that she was still there, giving some teenagers her signature. But a voice comes out from the door, shouting her name,

" Blair, we have to go!" said young women and giving a look to Blair that she must get into a white waiting limo.

" Sorry ladies, but I have to go. It's good having you guys here. Bye " Blair smiled to them

She hurried to the door and run past Chuck. He barely five feet from her but she didn't even recognize him. Or maybe she didn't see him because she was in a hurry. She got into the limo with coffee in her hand and close the door. When the door closed, Chuck stood in there in confusion. Was that really Blair Waldorf? What is she doing here? What happened with those girls asking for her signature and photos? Now, he really needs some answers and drinks right away.

Blair's POV

She landed at JFK after 7 hours of flight. First place that she should reach first was actually her mother's. But she feels all jet-legged and need something to soothe her stress from hours in plane so she went to a coffee shop or a restaurant probably, she didn't even know what place is that but she really needs a decaf. This wont be happening if she went with Bryan, he always can keep her distracted in a plane because now, the jump seat wasn't really help her. She asked Sarah to wait in the car while she buy some coffee from the restaurant. But it turns out people here was also recognize her and as a good role model, she give some of her attention to them. But, what makes her feel more awkward was the feeling of someone watching her from somewhere. But luckily, those girl distract her with questions and compliments so she didn't mind it even further. When the coffee arrived, Sarah's voice already calling her from outside the door and pointing to her watch. So, she apologized and hurried to the door before Sarah dragging her instead.

" Do you forget that your Mom is a punctual in everything? Especially for this event, you should be in your Mom's by now." Scolded Sarah

" How could I forget about that, I'm living in her shadow more than a half of my age."

" She texted me when you're in there, said that you have a fitting schedule tomorrow. And what makes her more pissed off that she said you're phone is dead"

"Oh my Goodness, I forget to turn my phone on ! Bryan must be worried " said Blair as she ransacking her bag for her phone

" I'm talking about your mom, not Bryan"

" See, I told you Bryan must have left me a dozen text and calls" told Blair as she opened her phone. " I'm gonna have to texted him back, tell him that I arrived safely here."

" What is your plan after you reached your Mother penthouse?"

" Maybe call spa service to calm my nerves and lose my jet leg also asked Serena to come by."

"Okay, but you should know that you have a rehearsal walking on the catwalk with other models for fashion week."

"Noted." Blair said simply while texting with Bryan with her phone

By the time she reached her penthouse, she went to her old room and plopped down to the bed, while waiting for a spa service to come and Serena to arrive. She missed her room so much, many things happened here, she grown up along with this room. She caressed her Egyptian sheet that she missed so much. Nothing like what she belonged in London. Her photo with Serena was still there, perfectly fit on her vanity. Her thought interrupted with someone's voice calling for her.

"Blaiiirr !" Serena scream as she saw her old friend relaxing on the bed

Serena..!" Blair got up and went to hug her bet friend, twirling around together

"Wow, is that really you? You looked, wonderful yet so different"

"Thanks, you too. You looked more,.. blonde and glowing"

They giggling like a high school girl back then when they were teenager. The spa that Blair ordered came not so long after Serena and they both relaxing together like old times.

" I can't stop starring at you B, you look so carefree with all your new look. This isn't Blair Waldorf style back then, I mean, really.. you wearing jeans?"

"Things change Serena, well not just my fashion sense but also me. And there's nothing wrong with jeans, I found it comfortable when I have to struggling with changing clothes after clothes in a backstage"

"Oh, I totally forgot you're a model now. So you like your job?"

" I like it. Just smile in front of camera, walk on the catwalk and you get the money. By the way. I already save 2 tickets for both you and Nate on a front row" Said Blair as she went to her handbag and handing Serena two tickets for Fashion week

"I'm so curious watching you performed B. I'm gonna delivered it to Nate right away."

"Now, how about oxygen facial my lady.."

Tbc…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the sunlight hit his face and the ring tone of his phone doesn't stop ringing, he picked up the phone and Nate's voice appeared, making his hung over more worse than before.

"Man, what took you so long? Are the twins hiding your phone under their bra again ?"

"Can't you keep your voice down Nate, I'm dizzy "

"Well, I would if you stop testing my patience over that 15 minutes only to get you to pick up your

phone."

"Why are you calling by the way, you have some trouble with girls or clients this time, Just call your

lawyer, not a business man like me."

"Did you forget that you have a brunch with me?"

Hearing Nate say brunch make him remember about restaurant and,.. Blair.

"Man, are you there?"

"Oh, yes. When and where? I'll be there in an hour"

"Actually I'm at Serena's right now and I prefer to have a brunch at my apartment in 2 hours."

"Fine, I uh, also have something that I have to ask you"

"Okay, see you there"

When the elevator of Nate's apartment dings, Nate looking up from his phone and greet his best friend.

" How was the CEO been doing lately? Was he any in trouble, judging by the black circle under your

eyes I think you are."

"Good morning to you too. But I'm feeling fine, not so fine but at least I'm sober this morning"

"So you're up for hockey today?"

"I'm always up for anything Archibald."

"Okay, but first thing first. Serena didn't even offering me drinks."

"What are you even doing in my sister's? You didn't try to hit on her again, did you?

"If I am, so what?"

"You know, been there done that."

Nate laugh at his best friend joke and taking some waffles on a plate.

"I saw Blair yesterday."

Nate looked at his friend face as soon as the words coming off his mouth.

"Really? Where?" asked Nate curiously

"In a restaurant, not so far from my office."

"So, you talked to her?"

"No."

"Why the hell not? You didn't think she still mad at you, right?"

"I don't know. Besides she's too busy with some teenager asking for her photos. And that's what I'm curious about. Why were those girls asking for Blair signature and photos? Is she a celebrity or something?"

Nate chocked from his best friend's question and frowned,

"You're not serious are you? I mean you are kidding right?

"Well, that was I see, many girls surrounded her asking for…"

Nate quickly cut his sentence, "No I didn't mean that. I mean you really don't know who Blair is ?"

"Our ex- girlfriend, brown hair, brown eyes."

Nate just laughing and walks toward his desk where he kept his magazines . He picked one and throw it in front of Chuck. He take the magazine and see it with disbelieve.

"Is it Blair, Blair Waldorf?" said chuck while he keep looking at Blair's picture in Nate's magazine

"Seriously man, I thought your not a book worm. Well, not exactly I know. But you even didn't realize

Your Ex face in every magazine and commercial break on television, where the hell you've been?

" She is…" Chuck lost of words and keep looking at the magazine, ignoring Nate's words

"Yeah. I know. She's gorgeous."

"No, she's stunning and everything." Said Chuck

"Oh, my God ! Don't tell me you didn't know about Fashion Week tomorrow night."

Chuck just shrugged his shoulder to Nate.

"So you didn't invite then?"

"Invite what?"

"This!" said Nate while pulling the invitation from his pocket. "That's why I went to Serena's, she

Want t give me this invitation from Blair herself, on a front row. Serena said Blair wants us to see

Her performance clearly up there." Explained Nate

"She's also performed?"

"Yeah man. Present her mother's clothes if I'm not mistaken."

Chuck stared at the floor and said, "No, I didn't invited. And I understand why she didn't invite me."

"I can't believe she still mad at you after this past four years."

Chuck just gave him a weak smile.

"Well but if you want to come I'll just asked Serena for another one. After all, we're best friend. And

Maybe you can talk to her and catching up together with us."

"Thanks but I don't think so. Things are … complicated between us. I didn't even get a chance to

Apologize to her before she left."

"Look man, maybe you should try to talk to her. You don't know for sure if she's already forgive or

Not."

"Thanks man, now how about hockey that you asked me before?"

"Well, right away Mister "

On the way to the hockey game, Chuck just stared at the window, thinking about what Nate said about who Blair is and the fact that she didn't invited him in her welcoming party. It so obvious that she still mad to him. After he and Nate finished, Nate got a call from Serena asking where he is and telling him that they should go to the Fashion week together. Nate excused himself to prepared for tonight. He even asked him if he would consider going with him to the Fashion Week but he said no.

He headed back to the palace and poured himself a drink. Now, he really curious about Blair. What exactly happened to her this past four years and cant hold himself for seeing her again, walking on the catwalk, surrounded by paparazzi asking for her pose up there. So he thought maybe sneaking up to the event wont make Nate see him there because there will be many people there. So he went to his room and get dressed.

When he arrived at the Fashion Week, many models are already walked on those catwalk. Presenting many designer clothes. He got a seat not so far from the stage but he aware of Nate might be seeing him here. When the announcement of Eleanor Waldorf clothing line appeared on a screen, His eyes focused on one person that he really wants to see. Several models already out from the stage and the song will ended soon but Blair is nowhere to be seen. Where is she? Didn't Nate say she will be a model for her mother's clothes? And when the new song began to play, and he knew that the final dress will appeared, he saw what he wanted to see.

That's Blair, in all of her glory, walking on the catwalk wearing her Mother's final clothes. Very fit on her perfect body. She never looked more stunning than before. Her performance was amazing. Acting like a professional model up there, with smile on her face and hands around her hip, turning around, giving the photographer her best pose. Her hair and make up are perfectly fit on her. He can't even believe he ever dated this angel in front of him and let her go easily from his arms.

He saw Nate and Serena on a front seat, giving Blair applause but then Serena dragged Nate somewhere. Chuck followed them, curious for where they were headed. They went to a backstage and wait for a moment. Not so long ago, Blair comes out and greeting them and give them a kiss and a hugs. Damn Nathaniel. Blair was so happy seeing them, was she really forget that he also her long friend? Nate and Serena talking with Blair and they're laughing together. See that view, making him sick. So, he headed to home.

Blair's POV

When she's done performance up stage, she quickly changing into her own clothes and hurried to the backstage. She told Serena earlier that she want to meet her and Nate after the show. When she pull the curtains aside, she greet her best friends,

"Serena, Nate ! Scream Blair as she saw her friends. She hugs the both and giving them a kiss on cheek.

"Hi, B. You were amazing !" said Serena

"Thank you S."

"Nate, what's up with you? Stop staring at me like that. Gosh, you looked older." Said Blair as she

Eyeing him from head to toe.

"Really? You kidding right? "

Blair laugh and said ,"Well, not that old. I'm so glad I already broken up with you."

"But I regretted that I broken up with you. Wow, you look taller, thinner and glowing."

"Don't be such a liar."

"I'm not lie, I know you can read me when I'm lying."

Blair just giggling and continue her conversation with them.

"Anyway, could I ask you two a big favor?"

"What is B, just tell us."

"Bryan insisted me that he wants to know all of my friends from New York. Actually, he should be here with me but he has an emergency meeting with his clients so, he will be fly to New York tomorrow, and I am thinking about lunch, how is that sound?"

"Sure B, that would be great. In fact, I am so curious about this guy because he made you so falling

in love like this."

"And you Nate, you wont mind, will you?"

"Of course not. It would be my pleasure."

"Yay, I'll text you the address tomorrow."

Chuck's POV

When Chuck reached the Palace, he texted Nate and asked him to go to lunch tomorrow. He is hoping to get some information about Blair and maybe having a chance to finally meet her and talk to her. Seeing her now, is very different. He's feeling bad about himself. When she was with him, her life was miserable, she always making his priority on top of hers. Now that she off of him, she finally reach everything she dreamed of. His phone finally ringing and Nate said Ok. By tomorrow, he will take whatever it's worth to have Blair facing him again.

Thanks for reading let me know about your opinion of this story, review always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck POV

Nate's still asleep when Chuck arrived at his apartment. The cracking sound of his door waken him up and looking at his best friend presence.

"Nate, what are you still doing here? Don't you have to go to work today?"

Nate growling "ugh, Chuck! It's 7 am, still early for me," said Nate as he take a look on his clock

"But you promised me breakfast remember? Now, get up, I'll be waiting outside." Chuck headed out Nate's room.

A few minutes later, Nate joining Chuck in the living room, eating their breakfast.

"You look like a mess, had a rough night"

"No, but I got home very late after the fashion week tomorrow."

"Was it any good?"

"No, it's really great man, you should have come last night."

"So you talked to Blair already?" asked Chuck

"More than that. We chatting and catching up with one another,"

Chuck gave him a weak smile

"You changed your mind yet? I can help you to meet up with her." Offer Nate

"Nope. I just prefer to take things slow, if the time comes, so be it."

"But she'll be in New York for just one week man, you have to move."

"Honestly Nathaniel, what is the point of meeting with her anyway?"

"The point is you two are best friend. We've been known each other since before the whole Gossip Girl thing. There's something missing when I got to meet Blair yesterday. Me, Serena, and Blair, talking like old times, but it didn't feel right you know, we lose your witty banter."

Chuck just gave him a weak smile and asked, "but she still the same Blair Waldorf right ?"

"Honestly, I didn't feel like I was talking to Blair at all."

"what do you mean?" asked Chuck curiously

"Sure, she's more mature and all but what I can't believe was she's nice, like really nice person. She kept smiling along our conversation and she didn't talk like Blair used to be."

"She's grown up Nathaniel, just like us."

"I know, but,.. I don't even know how to explain it. Just talk to her if you don't believe me, you'll see the differences. Or maybe you can join me and Serena lunch later."

"What about lunch?"

"Blair asked me to go to lunch this morning, she said she wants to introduce me to her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, are you in?"

Chuck silence for a moment ,"so she have a boyfriend already. Is she really moving on? Or maybe this just one of her boy toy so she can brag him to people here. Who is that man anyway?" chuck snapped from his thought when Nate swaying his hand in front of him

"Hey, man you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you to go to lunch, maybe you can talk to Blair there."

"I am not on a guest list Nathaniel."

"Well, that's never stop you before."

Chuck just gave him a smirked and said, "thanks but I don't think that's a good idea. Just let it flow, if the time tell me that I should talk to Blair than I'll talk to her."

"You don't have much time man, she just here for a week."

"A week? I thought she's back for good."

"Me either. Serena is also try to convince her but she refused."

"Who is the guy by the way?"

"I haven't met him yet." Nate take a glace to Chuck and recognize the jealousy tone of his voice, "Chuck, you are over her right?"

"Don't be so silly Archibald."

"Well, that's not an answer."

Chuck didn't get a chance to answered Nate because his phone suddenly ringing.

"Ugh, sorry Archibald. But I have to go, I have an emergency meeting and this one is bigger than any other deal that I've ever made."

"With whom?"

"Adam's Enterprises."

"Seriously? That's a big step Chuck."

"I know. By the way, wish me luck. I'll treat you drink if I got this project."

"Will do man."

Wit that, Chuck headed to the elevator. Today, he got some good news and bad news. And got some information about Blair. He don't really have much time. I have to talked to her as soon as possible. So she moved on. Who is he? Another lord or prince charming like she always wanted? Wait, why does he care about her anyway? He has his own life and so is she. He got into the limo and try to focused on his job. With a sigh he closed his eyes and banged his head to the seat.

Blair's POV

She's shouting to Dorota, asking her opinion about what outfit that she should be wearing for lunch with Bryan and her friends.

"How about this one Dorota, Bryan look seeing me in jeans. Silly isn't it?" said Blair as she holding a pair of casual girl T-shirt and short jeans skirt.

"Oh, so when were dating you think I'm a silly person then."

Blair turned her body to the door and see Bryan standing there and holding a bouquet of peonies. And she screams, "Bryaaann!" Blair runs to his direction and hug him tightly

"Oh, now you trying to killed this poor silly man." Said Bryan with a hard expression because he hard to breathe with Blair hugging him so tightly.

"Oh, sorry. What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here until ten. I was just preparing my clothes to picked you up at the airport."

"I lied. I want to surprised you and bring this for you." Said Bryan as he hand the flower to Blair.

Blair takes the flower and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bryan lean in to give her a kiss but Blair broke the kiss first and giggling.

"So, this is my room where I grown up. Come, lets take a look." Said Blair while she pulled Bryan hands.

"Sweetie, do you mind if I visited my office here?"

"You have branch in New York too?"

"Yeah, New York is a business field. How come I missed the great opportunity here."

"But we have lunch with my friends today , remember?"

"How could I forget. I'll just stop by after the lunch. You didn't mind do you?"

"No, of course not. You remember what I said about supportive relationship right? I realized that I dating this powerful man so I knew the consequences. You never protested me if I have a show outside London, so why would I prevent you from work?" explained Blair

"You're the best girlfriend in the world."

"Always bribing with sweet words." Joked Blair "Now, how about I loosen your jet-legged?"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Bryan as Blair pulled him down onto the bed

Lunch with Serena and Nate has going well, Bryan learned many things about Blair's past from them both. They were laughing and talking together till they forget the time. They separated and making another meeting next time. Blair accompanying him to his office in New York. Little did they know, that a certain eyes watching them from behind.

Tbc…

Sorry for the long wait. I buried my self in college work this week, I'll try to update soon. Of course if you still want me to, just tell me through the review. Tnx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they arrived at the office, the black limo behind them was also pulling over to the side and Chuck Bass out of the limo. At first, Chuck didn't recognize Bryan because they haven't met in person. Blair didn't escort Bryan out of limo as usual because she said Sarah is waiting at her mother's. Blair said she'll be waiting Bryan for dinner. They kissed goodbye and separated. When Bryan reached the front door, Chuck accidentally crush his elbow with Bryan because he was struggling with his phone in hand. And that's how the conversation begin,

"Ouch.."

" Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't realize there's someone beside me." Said Chuck apologizing

"Maybe you will, if you kept your phone on a pocket. But it's okay."

"Right, I will next time. Sorry, again."

Bryan was nodding his head and walked over to his office. The secretary greeting him at the desk and give him information that the clients will be arrived soon. Bryan told her to ask them go to the meeting room as soon as they arrived.

Chuck's still struggling with his phone, calling his lawyer and assistant. A little bit upset because they haven't reached here yet. After sat a few minutes, he headed to the information's desk asking if the other clients were already arrived. His lawyer spotted him and tap his shoulder, the secretary told them to head straight to the meeting room.

When they have reached the meeting room, a few clients are already there.

"Mr. Bass, finally. We are about to start. We were just waiting for Mr. Adam to arrive."

"Yes, thank you Mr. John. You know, typical New Yorker must have struggled with traffic."

"Well, I hope it doesn't effect your persuasive ability."

" Not at all."

The doors cracks opened as Bryan entered the room,

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm glad to have you all here."

Chuck stunned at his presence, that's the boy he was running out outside,

"Is that Mr. Adams?" Asked Chuck to one of his partner

" Bryan Mc. Adams, exactly. The owner of Adams enterprises. He owned his family legacy by himself. Not to mention because he was the only child in his family and his grandfather only has one child which was his father, so you can guess what happened after he became an orphan."

"Trust me I know. I was just surprised that he can handle all this by himself. I mean, Adams enterprises have every branch in every country in the world."

"I told you, family's legacy. Not only companies that he got. Seems like his skill in handling the companies were also a legacy."

The moderator began to introduce the clients to each other and explained the purpose of the project.

"..and in this opportunity, Bass Industries is also joining us to reach the goal."

Bryan looked up from his paper and met with Chuck's eyes.

"Yes, Bass Industries will be having a great experience working with a well-known company like Adams Enterprises."

" I suppose you will. Since we both are also experienced a little accident a moment ago." Said Bryan with a little laugh

"My apologize once again Mr. Adams."

Bryan chuckled and said, "Please call me Bryan, Mr. Bass"

"Nice to meeting you Bryan, and please just Chuck this time."

They shared a hand shake and continue the meeting with the other clients. When the meeting ended, Chuck start a conversation with Bryan, typical Bass strategy in business,

"So, I hit one of the most powerful businessman in the world, must have been some sign."

"What sign? Are you have a six sense or something?" joke Bryan

"Wow, I didn't know a serious person like you could create some joke, you're very cold in that meeting room a while ago."

"Well, I'm not some kind of person who likes to mixing business with pleasure."

"I figured."

Bryan was about to respond Chuck but suddenly his phone is ringing,

"Excuse me one moment," said Bryan

"Take your time."

Bryan answered his phone with Chuck right beside him. And the caller is none other than Blair.

"Honey, you said you just stopped by in the office. It's dinner time already and I'm waiting."

"Look I'm sorry. It turns out my secretary forget to tell me about this deal. I have some business here but it's done. I'll be home soon."

"If only your secretary wasn't the person I knew, I must have you fired her this time. But Anna nice, I'll just send her a threat then."

" Threat? Come on don't blame this on her, just blame me instead."

"You know I couldn't get enough every time I punish you."

"Since when you're could get enough of me."

Bryan looked up to Chuck's face and feeling little bit ashamed.

"Sweetie I'll be on my way. Bye, I love you"

Bryan's hang up the phone and apologizing to Chuck,

"Sorry, that was just…woman. No, that was my girl exactly."

"I understand. Patience is not really what they use to."

"Look, I'm glad we're having this conversation, I mean, out of our hectic world as a businessman."

"Anytime, so you're here just for business?"

"Actually, I have no planning on doing business here. My girlfriend actually brought me here for her business trip. And she's a New Yorker. Is New York your hometown?"

"Yeah, it is. I grew up here, finishing school here too."

"Oh, great. Maybe you can show me the magnificent of New York then."

"Sure, just say the word."

"I'll call you later, maybe we can catch up for some coffee later."

"It'll be my pleasure."

Blair was just arranging the table when Bryan wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I'm sorry for being such a douche boyfriend. We were suppose to having our time in central park, picnicking, and feeding ducks." Said Bryan as he buried his head in her hair

"You're not a douche boyfriend, you are just, an annoying boyfriend."

"I know and I am sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now sit and talk to me about this new deal thing." Blair turned her body and loosening his tie.

"That was fast. You must have wanted something from me. But whatever, I'll buy you a Tiffany's story if that means make you happy."

Blair laughing and said, "I don't want Tiffany's or anything. Well, at least not right now. But I understand what your company means to you. That's the only thing that your parents left and you have a big responsibility for it. Hearing your story about your grandfather built it in his own hands. I don't them to be disappointed in you up there."

Bryan hugging Blair and kiss on top of her head, "You're like a gift from God to me. Thank you."

"Enough sobbing, now tell me."

"Nothing new, actually this time I was the money support for the new project."

"Meaning?" asked Blair as she gave Bryan the steak to his plate

"I was working with two companies this time. Ralph Laurent Enterprise and our new partner, Bass Industries."

Blair chocked from her drink, slightly surprised.

"Blair you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What did you just say?"

"We're working with Ralph Laurent and Bass Industries, why?"

"Bass Industries? Isn't that a company that working on new property?"

"Yeah, I read that in their profile. They want to build a hotel in 5 countries along with the bar with 80' style. But I'm not really into it. So, I will just support them in financial. The board keep convinced me that they have a potential, so…"

"I get it, I'm just surprised. The idea was not really what you used to achieve at all."

"I know. But I did see their potential on the meeting and …"

Bryan's keep talking while Blair thinking about what Bryan just said. "Chuck? This can't be true. How did this happen? Bryan cannot now who Chuck is. He is the only thing that I can't tell to him. What should I do now?" Blair keep thinking and Bryan shake her hand,

"Blair, why are you so quite? Finish your dinner honey. Anyway, tomorrow I have meeting with clients. Well, not them all actually. Just with Bass Industries."

"Why is that?"

"Well, he called me Asked me to be his date for a hockey game, so why not?"

"I know, but he's your new partner. I just thought that you should be careful, who knows what's he up to right?"

"We're just gonna play hockey. You don't have to worry."

"But you have lunch with my mom and Cyrus,"

"Don't worry, I won't forget. We're playing just for three hours not so long."

Now Blair is running out of excuses. Just hoping Bryan won't spill about her.

Blair woke up with a note in bed. It's eight already when she saw the clock.

Off to office. Couldn't help watching you sleep.

Meet me at dinner. Love you, Bryan.

She sighed and get ready for the day. In the mean time, Bryan is on his desk going through with mails in his desk. The telephone rang and the secretary asked him that Mr. Bass is already waiting. He asked his secretary to call him up to his room. A few minutes later, the sound of someone knocking on the door surrounded his room,

"Yes, come on in." Bryan said and he standing up from his seat.

"Good morning Mr. Adams."

"Morning, please have a seat, and please call me Bryan."

"Oh, right. So, should we straight up to our hockey game?"

"Of course, but I have a few questions to ask about our project, do you mind?"

"Oh, absolutely not. "

Bryan's open up the file in front of him and searching papers in it, while Chuck looked around his office.

"Nice office by the way."

"Thanks, but truthfully, I prefer my real office in London."

Chuck's gaze suddenly stuck on someone's picture. A girl picture, right behind Bryan's chair. But, is that even possible? Is that really? No way, that's so coincidence. But, the face is very similar with someone he knew so well. Out of control of curiousness, so he asked,

"Excuse me Bryan, who is that girl on the picture?"

Bryan looked behind and smiled, " I bet you have seen her before that?"

"Well, yes. I've seen her."

"On which magazine or commercial?"

"What?"

"Yes, many clients who have visited my office always asking the same question as you."

Then he remembered that Blair is celebrity now.

"That's Blair Waldorf, my girlfriend. Believe it or not. Some people just can't believe because I', a busy businessman and she's a busy bee celebrity." Bryan said as he kept looking for some file.

"That's your girlfriend? For how long?"

"Next week we're going to celebrate our two years together. Well, maybe if she's another girl who willing to open up her heart so easily maybe we will celebrating our three years together. But this Blair Waldorf, you can't have her without a fight." Bryan chuckled.

"Oh my God, you've gotta be kidding me. So this man is Blair's… And they dated for two years. It's clear that this man is not her boy toy like she used to date. How is that possible? Of all many people? " Chuck thought by his heart.

"You must be very lucky. She's very beautiful. " Chuck gave him a fake smile

"I know I am." Bryan stop from looking for the file and smile at the photo in front of him. There a picture of them, when they were in Tuscany. Bryan gave her a piggy back and they asked some tourist to take a picture of the. She was genuinely happy back there.

"Anyway, enough about my private life. I'll introduce you sometime to her if you have a chance. So, these are files that I'm still confused about. " Bryan said while handling him a bunch of papers.

This is going to be difficult that I thought. Blair now with his, practically Boss. Will she get revenge to him if she knowing this situation? Now, he really have to find her and, saying that he was sorry for all the past.

This is the next chapter. Hope you'll like it. But I got a lack of reviews on last chapter, so considering this is the last chapter if I don't get enough reviews of what do you guys think. Please leave a review. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

You say the truth is better, but when it comes to the past, it must have a little bit of regret saying that. That's what happened with him right now, drinking by him self. Learn that everything that we fought has values. So did his love for Blair. He spent almost two years, to finally tell her how he really felt. But that's all easily disappeared with one big mistake. Thinking that he had a new guardian angel, someone who willing to save his life. An innocent blonde girl who were turn out to be a whore. For her he destroyed a real vision of his love, a girl who spent her life fought for the old stupid Bastard. Would she forgive him? Or even looking him right into the eyes?

He spent an hour and half thinking about the worst possibility. The palace chair is starting to hurt his back, but that is just an excuse to him self because he actually cannot hold him self from seeing Blair. To witness it by his own eyes that Blair is really dating Bryan. That's all Bryan's false, spilling out his plan that he would go to the dinner with Blair and her parents. He grabbed his coat and stepped away from the chair, headed to his waiting limo. Doesn't care that it may hurt him seeing the only woman he loved with someone else.

Arrived at the Gramecy Travern, Blair's favorite restaurant. He looked around searching for a certain brunettes. He didn't spot Blair or Bryan anywhere but he saw Cyrus and Eleanor. Sit in the table for four. The couple in front of them must be Blair and Bryan. He took a seat across their table, hiding his face with the menu. The laugh was pretty clear that the woman beside Bryan is Blair. Holding his hands and lean her head on his shoulder while hearing Cyrus's joke. He remembered that man was full of joke. He had an experience like this one when he and Blair dated. It was when the end of the thanksgiving holiday. Blair insisted a double date with her parents as an exchange that he canceled their trip to Paris visiting Harold because the whole Nate and Serena thing. He was very happy, like he found a new family with Blair. She couldn't stop holding his hand and whispering many things about her mother's habit when they were in dining table. Just like now, but the differences is the man wasn't him. This makes him sick. That should be him sitting with Blair's parents. That should be his job making Blair happy, glowing, and complimenting her by saying that she looked beautiful tonight. Can't bear it any longer, he got up and out from the restaurant. He has enough prove already that, he and Blair are impossible.

When they finished their dinner, Blair and Bryan headed to the penthouse, separated from her parents. They're having this dinner because tomorrow morning her mom and Cyrus have a morning flight back to Paris.

"Bryan, what are we planning for our last two days in New York?"

"Oh, right. I forget we almost spend a week in here." Said Bryan while he putting on his pajamas.

"I told you New York is fun. If only I don't have a schedule in London already, I would have spend another week in here."

"Well, there's a business party dinner tomorrow and I must bring an escort for that."

"Are you asking me to be your escort?" Blair teased Bryan as she plopped down on the bed

"Do you want me pick up another woman?"

"Go ahead, your clients must have furrowed their brows once they saw it's not me in your arms."

"Right. Although I hate those eyes who starring at you without blinking and kissing your hand without my permission."

"It's called a decent classy manner, honey."

"I don't care. You are my girlfriend, they should at least respect my presence right beside you."

"Come on here," said Blair as she tapping the empty side bed beside her. "You are so hot when you are jealous Mr. Adams."

Bryan headed to the bed and grab her face with his both hands and kissing her hard

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, you are so hot."

Bryan chuckles as Blair pulled him down for another kiss. "No I mean, will you escort me tomorrow?"

"I can't embarrass my powerful boyfriend without a perfect escort, can I?"

"No you won't." As he pulled up the sheet and buried their bodies under it. Doing God knows what.

With the business dinner haunting Blair because the possibility Chuck will be there too, she distract herself with finding the perfect dress in every store in Manhattan, with Serena of course.

"How about this one?" Blair asked her blonde best friend while twirling around her body.

"Pretty." Said Serena as she give her a fake smile.

"Ugh, I didn't search for a pretty cute dress Serena, I am looking for something conservative and elegant. Remember, this is a business dinner not a high school party."

"But we've already search for that dress in 6 stores and yet you already bring tons of shopping bags in your hands."

Blair laughing while keep looking for the perfect dress," I miss spending time shopping with you. Hearing your annoying comments and yet you still helping me looking for something that I wanted."

"So stay here, in New York B, your home. Be with me and we can shop as much as you want. I won't complain I promise." Serena said with hope in her voice

"I wanted to S, you don't even know how much I miss my bedroom in stranger country."

"B, what is your real reason moving out from New York, signing out from Columbia the Ivy League school that you dreamed of, and leaving me here all alone." Serena finally asked the thing that she wanted to know so badly because Blair never gave her an answer or an explanation.

"You know why S." answered Blair, turning her gaze away from Serena

"And you think I believe that you suddenly miss your parents and decided that you're gonna moved in to Paris full time. B, I am your best friend, you can't hide something from me. If you're not going to stay in New York then at least give me your real reason." They're both quite until Serena broke the silence. "Was that because of him?"

"Him who?" pretend Blair not knowing what who Serena's asking about

"Don't play this game with me B. Do I need to say his name all a loud? You decided to escape after the whole Chuck and Eva thing. How could I not be curious?"

"You have a talent as a detective I suppose." Joked Blair

"So, it's true?"

"Not all of it. But if you really want to know then, I'll dig up my painful story so you can accept my decision."

"What happened after that? After Chuck's party? Did he seriously blaming you for Eva leaving him?"

"Well, I did scheme against her didn't I?" Blair gave her a weak smile

"You were, but that's not an excuse for him kicking you out from your life here. You just exposed who Eva really is."

"He's not kicking me out, who the hell was he? Dumped me out from New York? I told you it was clearly my decision. But there was something from his words that makes me realize my mistake."

"What was he saying to you?"

"The fact that his biggest mistake in life was being friends with me for his whole life, fallen in love with me, and dated me. Or to sum that up, I am his biggest mistake. I brought the worst out him when Eva can change him to a better person." Explained Blair with a broken smile

"B,…"

"That night I feel miserable. Not because what he said was true but what I regret was how I loved someone like that? Spent my time worrying about him, even when he wasn't sure what he really feel about me. Although when he succeeded to told me those three words, I am the one who always tried to make our relationship worked. Stand by him, believed in him, but I never gonna good enough for him."

Serena wrapped her arms around Blair, hugging her for support. Regret that she wasn't there for her when she needed her the most.

"That's not true you know that? He will not be able to stand there in his office giving the presentation, all healthy if you weren't pulled him down from the on top of Victrola building. I'll strangle him when I see him, don't worry."

Blair chuckled," You don't have to do that. In fact, I want you to stay silence, not talking about me in front of him. Pretend like usual, after all I'm not even his friends anymore."

"I will. But look at you, you success to get over him, being a famous model, and having a gorgeous boyfriend like Bryan. You proved him wrong B. You can stand by your own feet. Even better when you were with him."

"I am. But, I have a problem already S."

"What is it?"

"I haven't told Bryan about Chuck. Not a single thing. He didn't even know if I know him."

"So, that's a secret. Are you telling me that you still search for the right time?"

"Ugh, there's no point of that anymore. Bryan's already met Chuck. Well, they sort of friends if I can tell."

"What? How?"

"They're both businessman, how long should I wait until they run into each other?"

"They ran into each other?"

"No, they making a business deal together." Said Blair raised her voice. " And that's make me worried all day. I can't say no to Bryan, he would suspects me because I always accompanying him in every business dinner."

"You just have to stay calm B. Avoid him if as hard as you can."

"Will do. Speaking off, it looks like I found my dream dress S." said Blair as she eyeing the dress behind Serena shoulder.

"Oh, God blessed me." Joked Serena " Come on, lets try it on." Serena dragged Blair into the fitting room.

He wasn't sure if he wants to go to the dinner. He never actually attending one before because the whole plus one thing is kind of bothering him. But this one is very important. Mingling with many successful businessman and maybe he could learn a thing or two. And it means that Bryan will be there too, with his plus one of course, and that's the problem. He was sure that Blair hasn't mention anything about him. Not a thing. Putting on her suit, he's ready to go downstairs, where her call girl waiting for him as his escort. He didn't have any other choice, mingling with others is not really his specialty, But for this goal, he willing to compromise.

When the driver opened the door, he stepped out from the limo. Offering his arm to his fake girl and headed to the front door. Greeting and shaking hand with the other guest.

"Mr. Bass, pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks, you to. This is Cheerie, Cheerie this is Mr. Edward." Chuck introduced them both

" Nice to meet you miss Cheerie, is she your ah…?"

"Oh, no. She's just helping me as my plus one."

"Oh, I figured. I'd like to introduce you to my wife but she's off to the ladies room."

"It's okay, Is everyone here already? Where's our big Boss?"

"Oh, Mr. Adams haven't arrived yet." The man eyed a limousine from Chuck's behind and spoke " But not for long, here comes our big sharks."

Chuck turn his back to see Bryan arrived and steeped out from the limo. Offering his hand to someone inside the limo and the real vision of beauty comes out from the vehicle. Blair wrapped in a red gown. She got the attention all the sudden, no wonder because her presence almost took his breath away. Nervous coming after him, don't know what he have to do next. Surely Bryan will introduce him to Blair. Will she be keep pretending that she didn't know him? He snapped back to the reality after Mr. Edward excused him self to greet Bryan.

"Mr. Adams, finally. We're all wondering where you were. But I'm sure you wouldn't miss this dinner, will you?"

"How could I? Oh, and this is Blair Waldorf my girlfriend. Blair, this is Mr. Edward my business pal."

Mr. Edward took Blair's hand and kissed her hand. "Wow, I've never see someone as beautiful as you Ms. Waldorf. Now, I see why Bryan always refused to attend the after party when we closed the deal. That's because he has an angel waiting for him."

"Thank you Mr. Edward but that's too much. Bryan is not an outside type man. He's like having a party all by himself with laptop his lap."

"That's not too much. I envy you Bryan. You got what every man wants in the world, having a bright career and a gorgeous woman beside you."

"So, I keep hearing. Thank you."

"Enjoy the party. Nice to meet you Miss Waldorf."

"You too." said Blair with smile on her face.

"See, I told you before, not until 5 minutes we're in this room, every man in here can't keep their eyes off you."

"Well, than choose some ugly desperate woman as you girlfriend then." Joked Blair

"Very funny my Queen." Bryan spotted Chuck mingling with others, "Oh Blair, there's someone I want you to meet."

Blair looked to the direction and feeling nervous coming after her. There's Chuck with a woman beside her and for a first time she didn't feel jealous at all. What should she do? Is she going to keep pretending? Her time to think is not enough because she already right in front of him.

"Good evening gentleman, may I join you?"

"Mr. Adams, please do."

"Mr. Bass, you proved your words."

"Well, we are true gentlemen. The only way to proved that is by keeping our promises." Chuck's gaze turned to Blair, but her eyes were in somewhere else like she's trying to dismiss his presence.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Blair Waldorf, Blair this is Charles Bass my new business partner that I told you before, also Mr. Kurt and his wife."

"You got a beautiful woman Bryan, Hello dear, nice to meet you." Mrs. Kurt's offering her a handshake.

"You too." Said Blair

"Nice meeting you Miss. Waldorf." Chuck is also offering her a handshake and she returned it quickly, not even bothering to look him in the eyes "Bryan told me so much about you, I can see that now, you're way more lovely than the picture in Bryan's office."

Blair didn't say a word, just gave him a fake smile and draw her attention to somewhere else.

"This is my friend Cheerie." Chuck introduce her to Bryan and Blair

"Nice to meet you Cheerie."

Blair's whispering something to Bryan's ear. And it looks like she excused herself to a ladies room.

She walked up headed to the ladies room. Step carefully, hiding out the nerves in front of everyone. Thank God the room was empty, perfect like exactly what she needed right now. Facing the mirror, she still can't believe that this is not dream. The man in front of her wasn't a ghost from the past like what she used to dream years ago, after she moved out from New York. And she was sure because he hasn't changed a bit. His presence, his heavy voice, and that trademark smirk. But his stare looked different, like there's something that he wanted to say. What game that he trying to play this time? If he planning on destroyed her life once again then he's clearly making a huge mistake. What was Bryan told him about me anyway?"

Opening her purse, she picked out her lip gloss and spread it on her lips. Exhaling her breath, she's ready to back inside and pretending like a perfect society girl. Chuck's actions earlier will make her moves a lot easier. "In two days I'll be back to London, so there's nothing to worry about." She convinced her self.

When she's back to the party, she didn't spot Bryan anywhere. She kept an eye for him while heading to a bar for a drink. She offered a martini as usual and sat on a chair, feeling a little bit tired. She was about to take a next sip from her drink when a male voice approaching her,

"Good evening Miss. may I get your signature?"

He recognized that voice very well. Blair turned her back to the person behind her and slightly surprised. Deciding what is the right expression that she has to show him at the time. Apparently her cold society face is the best option. She didn't say a word or giving him a welcoming smile. Until Chuck broke the silence,

"I am a big fan or yours. Would you give me some?" still Blair didn't say a thing and Chuck chuckled, giving her his trademark smirk. All she could think of was giving him a big slap right on his annoying face.

"So, this really is Blair Waldorf. The girl I saw on the cover of Elle magazine the other day. The queen of Manhattan turned to be a famous celebrity. Unexpected. But, by the way, you looked great Blair." Chuck gave her a smile with pleading eyes. Wait for her response but nothing came from her perfect ruby lips. Her gaze were cold full with loathe and hate.

"Well.., I just want to say welcome home, it's um,… really good to see you."

His voice was weak and full of remorse. She just really wanted get out from this room and avoid him as soon as she can. He saw Bryan looking for her behind Chuck's back and she excused her self. She really didn't have anything to say to him,

"Thanks, excuse me." Putting off her glass and hurried to Bryan' direction.

She linked her arm around Bryan and he looked surprised. "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Yes, I just went for a drink and I feel a little bit dizzy. Look, are you done yet? I'm not feeling very well, if you're not finished then just let the driver take me home."

"What, are you okay?"

"I am fine, I just need to lie down."

"I'll get you home. Come on, you must be tired from the shopping today."

"What about your clients? The party is still on."

"I don't care about that. Come on, let's get you home."

They headed to the limo outside. The fact is Blair couldn't stand any more seconds in that room. She just really want to get out from him. The pain is still there after the whole 4 years. Seeing him is still hurt, even thou she already moved on with her life.

Chuck watched as Blair and Bryan out from the party. His first encounter with Blair wasn't exactly as he would imagine. He didn't even get a chance to talk to her. Maybe she just needs some time. Her stare was empty, those doe eyes wasn't like the ones that he used to know. Seeing Blair with Bryan was so different. They looked bonded to each other. God, what should he do? The goal was to make things right again, even it means he should start it all from the beginning.

Tbc…

How about this one? I hope you'd like it. I make a longer chapter than usual because my head a little bit off from pressure. Tell me what you guys think through the review. Some of your idea maybe. Happy reading


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The first thing that makes her up is the smell of latte and bacon. And with the bed dipped beside her and someone's finger brushing her cheek s and jaw, she really couldn't stay asleep ignoring that all.

"Good morning." Blair smiled to Bryan

"Good morning, sweetheart. Are you feeling fine? Is your head still dizzy?"

"I'm fine. Like I said I just needed rest. And eat,.." said Blair while eyeing the food in front of her.

"Of course, you need your strength."

"Why, we're just going to spend our time in bed today. I want to cuddle with you." She said while chewing the bacon.

"Serena called and she said that tonight is her mother anniversary and she insisted us to attend."

"Ugh, another social mingling. And why are you dressing up already? And not on your working uniform ?"

"Yeah, I was just going to take a walk around here, do you mind? But if your head's still acting out I can stay." Bryan asked her and caressing her arm.

"No. I'm okay. You can go and look around New York. I'll call Serena and asked her to come by to help me picked up my dress for tonight."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything. I won't be long." Bryan kissed her goodbye and headed outside.

She sighed and leaned her head back to pillow. Yesterday was enough. Why can't he just leave her alone? It's not like she's back for good. If only, there's no Chuck Bass in New York, she would convince Bryan to move in here. A week is not enough. She still missed the euphoria of New York City. Let alone all the people that she's care about. She took her phone and text Serena to get in here ASAP.

"I talked to her yesterday." Chuck confessed to Nate while pouring his best friend a coffee. The have a breakfast in his office.

"Who?"

"Blair. It turns out her boy friend you told me is my partner."

"What? How?"

"Can you say any other questions with 5 letters or more?"

"Sorry man, it was just too coincidence.

"That's life Nathaniel. We could never guess."

"So Bryan is your partner at work? Is he your worker or something?"

"You're kidding right? He's Bryan Mc. Adams, You don't know him?"

Nate choked from his drink, "Like Adams Enterprises? Are you serious?"

"And he's practically my Boss. He held all the charges in this deal."

"So what were you two taking about yesterday?"

"No more than two words. But from that I can tell that she's still upset at me."

"So, Bryan okay with all this? I mean you're her exes."

"Bryan has no idea about me and Blair. Looks like Blair hiding her past from him. Well, about my part exactly."

"Why?"

Chuck just shrugged his shoulder. "I'm afraid she will use Bryan against me. I mean, this deal is very important for me and Bass Industries. The biggest deal I've ever make in my life."

"I doubt that. Blair's changed Chuck. I don't see revenge and scheming in her agenda anymore this time. You wouldn't even believe that the other day we've met with Dan and she greeted him and gave him a hug."

"What?"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it either but she's really changed Chuck. I'm surprised you didn't catch up much yesterday."

"As I said, she won't even look at me."

"You should make a move Chuck. For Goodness sake, she's one of your old friends."

"I tried Nate."

"Well you could try again at Lily's anniversary party tonight. Serena said she invited Blair."

"I can't talk to her with Bryan around. Things will get awkward and she'll hate me even more because she would think I still playing games."

"Dragged her somewhere then, Bryan is not her tail. You can distract him and go talk to Blair. On Tuesday she'll be back to London. Your call, man."

When the Chuck out of his office to go lunch, he spotted Bryan having a walk around Manhattan.

"Bryan!"

"Oh, hi Chuck."

"No offense but did I just caught you doing a window shopping?"

Bryan laugh," Well, not exactly. But I do looking for something. This is my first time shopping alone. Are you out for lunch?"

"Yeah, I was heading out to that restaurant actually." told Chuck while pointing the restaurant in front of him.

"Do you mind if I join you? And maybe asking for a perfect store around here?"

"Not at all. Come on."

They headed to the restaurant and having a lunch.

"So, what are you looking for? A gift?"

"Kind of but this must be a special gift since I'll give that give for a very special occasion in my life."

"Sorry, what do mean?" Chuck said while sipping his coffee.

"I'm going to propose."

Chuck choked and cough from his drink. Surprised and suddenly couldn't breathe.

"You mean, proposing your girlfriend Blair to be your wife?"

"I wouldn't ask her to be my driver would I?"

"Of course, I'm just surprised you're ready to be one woman men in your age."

"I'm 27 and she's 24. I guess that's not concluding to an early marriage. Beside we're already live together for a year and a half, known each other long enough and we love each other. Marriage is just like a public approval."

"Yeah I understand." Chuck's trying to avoid Bryan's gaze. Anywhere but stare in excitement in his eyes. Why should he hear thing like this directly. From the person who will be marring the woman he ever loved and care. God is really punishing him with the pain in his heart.

"By the way, you're the first person I told about beside her family. I already asked her parents permission first and they allowed me. Of course with a certain agreement first." Bryan chucked remembering that Harold warning him to make Blair the happiest woman by marrying him.

Chuck gave him a weak smile.

"So, you were looking for an engagement ring."

"Yes."

"Why are you so confused? Just go to the Harry Winston or Tiffany's store if you want a perfect ring."

"Wait, those are Blair's favorite jewelry store. How did you know?"

Of course he knew. He went once a week to that store when he was dating Blair. Shit, Bryan must be curious.

"Every girls love them. Those are the perfect weapons if girls mad at you with or without reason. I'm a guy to remember, so we dated the same creature."

"Of course, how could I forgotten." Bryan laugh and suddenly showing a confused look. "But, she's not just another girl. Maybe it works for other girl but not with Blair."

Chuck looked confused too. Jewelry always works for Blair. What did he mean?

"I'm sorry I don't follow. What do you mean?"

"She always refused when I gave her jewelry. Believe it or not. One day I gave her a diamond necklace on our one month anniversary and she returned it. "

"Maybe she didn't like the design, maybe?"

"No, I asked her that. She said no. She told me that she can buy anything with her own money. She rather chose a holiday trip with me for a gift that a thousand dollars necklace."

"You're kidding?"

Bryan just shrugged his arms." She told me she had bad history with her ex presents. Turns out those gifs changed into a weapon because she would remember that she ever loved a jerk in the past. So, she chose a plane or a trip ticket to somewhere. So, one day if we're ever broken up, the memories will bring us together."

Chuck was really sure that the ex-boyfriend that she meant was him. When he tried to catch Blair, hoping that she was still at home the day she was leaving New York, he spotted one box in her room. Ready to burned by Dorota. The old life was written on it. Everything that she gave Blair tucked perfectly in that box. Their photos, clothes, and everything he gave her when they were dated. Except the jewelry. When he asked Dorota, She said Blair sold it and gave the money for charity. Including the Ericsson Beamon necklace he gave her. The history of them, when the love began to started. He can't believe Blair was so mad to him. Like she wanted to forget that they were ever dated.

"She really is different. But, you can't give her a piece of paper to ask her to be your wife right?"

"Of course not."

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm planning on giving her a simple ring without diamond like the other woman wants her engagement to be. Instead I'll put my blood in it. It'll show her that a part of me always be with her everywhere. Do you think it's too much?"

"Wow, that's very romantic. You really love her don't you?"

"You have no idea. No one does. She's been with me through everything. The day when my parents died, handling my nerves when I was so overwhelmed with this business legacy and all. And she was there when I have no one in my life."

Chuck saw him with jealousy. Their story almost similar with him and Blair had. Only the difference is Bryan's smart person and he's a fool, for hurting Blair when she was there for him.

"You think I'm whipped don't you?"

"No, of course not. You know Bryan, the first time I know you, about your career, what I'm thinking was we have something in common. Parents died and we should take a responsibility for legacy that they left of for us." Bryan nodded as an agreement sign. "So, when will you propose?"

"On our two years anniversary."

The sound of Bryan's phone interrupted their conversation.

"Ugh, I should sign a couple of documents in my office. Blair would be pissed."

"Why?"

"I should have escorted her to the family party tonight but my secretary said its an emergency."

"Just tell her then, I'm sure she understand,"

"Yes, she would understand. She never mad at me when it comes to works stuff. I just fell bad she have to attend the party alone."

Chuck saw an opportunity. With Bryan out of the picture, it makes his move easier to talk to Blair.

"I should probably go home. Changing and tell her the information. Thank you for today Chuck, it's nice having a talk with you and thanks for the advice."

"Sure man anytime." He stands up and shakes Bryan's hand.

He felt dizzy. Didn't know what suddenly come after him. Hearing someone he loved will be someone else's bride.


End file.
